Mi Ángel
by Emi Cullen Vulturi
Summary: Ubicado en Luna Nueva cuando Edward abandona a Bella. Bella, no es humana, ni tampoco un vampiro. Bella al tratar de salvar a Edward, aceptara un trato con los Vulturi y alli conocera a alguien de quien terminara enamorada. Sin embargo su amor esta prohibido y no pueden hacer nada al respecto... o si? -"Tu siempre seras mi Ángel, Bella..."- Le dijo Alec.
1. Chapter 1

**Hola chicas! He tenido una idea sobre un nuevo fic y decidi subirlo, solo espero que les guste! Pronto subire los otros capitulos de mis otros fic y denle una oportunidad a este fic por favor :D Ok ahora si disfruten el capitulo 1, pronto subire el capitulo 2.**

**Ni los personajes, ni la saga crepusculo me pertenecen, son de la grandiosa Stephenie Meyer! :)**

* * *

Mi Ángel

+_Por besarte - RBD_+

Chapter 1: No soy humana...

Bella POV

Hace ya 4 meses que Edward me dejo y sé que fue lo mejor, nuestro amor era imposible. Yo me enamore de él aun sabiendo que nuestro era imposible, pero el también me correspondió o bueno eso creí. Desde que llegue a Forks siempre supe que ellos eran vampiros, pero tuve que fingir que no lo sabía ya que no quería llamar la atención de nadie, solo quería hacer una vida lo más humana posible, pero eso no fue posible porque inevitablemente me enamore de Edward Cullen. Pude haberlos evitado e ignorado, pero en vez de eso me hice la humana curiosa y me acerque más a ellos. Mi amor fue correspondido y comenzamos una relación vampiro/humana, pero lo que nadie sabía era que yo no era humana. Solo me hacía pasar por una para tener una vida tranquila, mi padre no es Charlie, ni mi madre es Renee, ellos me hacían pasar por su hija hasta que regresara con mi verdadera familia. Mi familia, como los extraño... mi amorosa madre Sara, mi querido padre Lucas y mi odioso hermano gemelo Mateo al que amo con toda mi alma a pesar de que sea un tonto. Nosotros somos Ángeles, también somos inmortales, tenemos poderes, tenemos Alas y somos muy hermosos igual o más que los vampiros, solo que yo para hacerme pasar por humana decidí cambiar mucho mi aspecto con uno de mis poderes para lucir más de lo normal, pero en realidad no soy así.

La razón por la que decidí dejar a mi verdadera familia fue porque necesitaba un tiempo para mi, tratando de ser normal. Mis padres me comprendieron, pero mi hermano no me quería dejar ir ya que nosotros somos muy unidos, pero al final comprendió que en verdad lo necesitaba y me dejo ir. Siempre mantenía contacto con ellos cuando ninguno de los Cullen estuvieran cerca, yo no podía revelarles mi secreto porque si no hubiera tenido que dejarlos más pronto y no quería porque les había cogido mucho cariño y porque en verdad amaba a Edward. Sabía que tenía que alejarme de ellos algún día, pero quería alargarlo para más adelante.

Nuestro amor era imposible porque yo era un Ángel y el un vampiro. Los Ángeles no podemos estar con vampiros porque ellos son demonios que asesinan gente y solo saben hacer el mal, en cambio los Ángeles estamos en este mundo para hacer el bien, hacer felices a las personas y NUNCA hacer el mal. Somos opuestos y para nosotros, los Ángeles, está totalmente prohibido tener una relación con un vampiro. Si hubiera sido humana hubiera sido mas fácil porque el podía convertirme en vampiro y estaríamos juntos por siempre, pero soy un Ángel y no puedo estar con alguien que hizo algo tan malo como asesinar. Aun así no me importo, quería seguir con Edward al menos por un tiempo y luego nos separaríamos. Con lo que no conté fue con que él me abandonara de esta manera, diciendo que no me amaba y que se iba con su familia para siempre. Sentí mucho dolor, pero algún día nos íbamos a separar y ese día llego, solo que él se fue y bueno desde ese momento decidí volver a ser lo que era antes, un Ángel.

Regrese a mi casa en California siendo lo que soy, un Ángel. Volví a mi verdadero aspecto que era tener el cabello castaño liso, pero mucho más oscuro, los ojos azules más hermosos que existen que solo los puede tener un Ángel, mi piel pálida que parecía de porcelana que me hace ver como si fuera una muñequita y mi escultural cuerpo como la de una diosa, es así como en verdad se veía un Ángel. Mi familia se alegro mucho de que volviera y me pidieron que no me fuera otra vez porque les haría mucha falta. Volví a tener mis poderes que los había desactivado para ser completamente normal, menos el escudo ya que con el no me harían daño. Todos los Ángeles teníamos muchos poderes a la vez, todos tenemos casi los mismos, como: Leer la mente, cambiar de aspecto, ver el futuro, control de los elementos, la telepatía, en verdad son muchos más, pero sobretodo teníamos el escudo que era para que entre nosotros no pudiéramos usarlos. Todos los Ángeles teníamos una belleza sobrehumana y cuando mostrábamos nuestras hermosas Alas brillábamos y cambiábamos de vestimenta, en el caso de las mujeres era un vestido blanco diferente cada una y en el caso de los hombres era un traje blanco, todo era blanco.

Han pasado 4 meses y ya he superado mi tristeza por los Cullen, se que fue lo mejor aunque no me gusto que se hayan ido así como si nada, sin siquiera despedirse. Creo que ya no estoy enamorada de Edward y me alegro porque nuestra relación era imposible.

Estaba conversando con Mateo en mi habitación sobre tonterías y de pronto me llego una visión, era Edward descubriendo el secreto de los vampiros mostrándose a los humanos contra el sol. Oh no! Como puede él, ser tan estúpido, los Vulturi lo mataran por eso! Tengo que evitarlo, no puedo dejar que muera, ya no lo amo, pero él fue muy importante para mí y aun le guardo un gran cariño, debo ir a Italia y detener su estupidez.

Alice POV

Hace ya 4 meses que mi hermano cometió la peor estupidez de su vida, el abandonar a Bella. Nunca estuve de acuerdo en eso, todos nosotros la queríamos mucho, ella ya era parte de nuestra familia y lo que paso en su cumpleaños solo fue un accidente, Edward podía haberla convertido en una más de nosotros y todos seriamos felices, pero como el idiota que es decidió complicar la historia y dejarla para que viva su vida como humana. Todos en la casa la extrañábamos mucho, incluso Jasper y Rosalie, aunque ellos 2 sienten mucha culpa, Jasper por haber intentado atacarla el día de su cumpleaños y Rosalie por haberla tratado mal y no haber intentado si quiera ser su amiga. Todos en la casa parecemos más zombis que vampiros. Edward es el peor, se la pasa encerrado en su cuarto, ya casi ni siquiera sale a cazar, se ha convertido en un emo total. Edward me había prohibido ver el futuro de Bella, así que no sabía cómo estaba o que hacia ahora, pero ya me estaba desesperando el no poder ver a mi mejor amiga. Ya me canse de todo esto, todos necesitamos saber de Bella, así que aunque Edward no quiera veré su futuro, ya tome mi decisión. Corrí a velocidad vampírica hacia la sala y llame a la familia para que viniera. En un segundo todos se encontraban al rededor mío preguntándose para que los había llamado, pero el primero en hablar fue Edward.

-"No lo harás Alice, te lo prohíbo."-Me gruño mi hermano. Claro que ya sabía lo que quería hacer porque leyó mi mente.

-"Tu no me prohíbes nada Edward, todos la extrañamos y necesitamos saber como esta, no vamos a regresar solo veremos cómo se encuentra Bella. Lo hare de todos modos, necesito ver como esta mi mejor amiga y no me lo impedirás."-Le dije firme en mi decisión.

-"Yo también quiero saber cómo esta mi hermanita!"-Dijo Emmett con emoción. Gracias por apoyarme Emm!

-"Edward, hijo por favor, yo también quiero saber cómo se encuentra Bella."-Le suplico Esme. Edward suspiro, nadie se le podía negar a Esme siendo ella tan buena y cariñosa.

-"Bien Alice, hazlo. Y quiero que sea la última vez porque no sabes cuan doloroso es para mi volver a ver a Bella y no poder estar con ella."- Me dijo con dolor mi hermano. Me dio pena por él, pero necesitaba ver a Bella, lo necesitábamos. Asentí y comencé a concentrarme en ver el futuro de Bella, pero algo extraño paso... no podía ver nada. Era como si ella ya no existiera, como si hubiera desaparecido de la faz de la tierra. Como si ella hubiera muert... no, eso no puede ser.

-"Alice..."-Dijo mi hermano cayendo al suelo con las manos en su rostro. Había leído mi mente y supo lo que pensaba, pero era lo más probable. -"Dime que no es cierto."-

-"Que paso Alice, que viste?"- Me pregunto con desesperación Rosalie. Todos estaban preocupados, menos Edward y yo que sabíamos lo que pasaba.

-"No pude ver nada... Era como si ella ya no existiera mas, solo desapareció y eso solo quiere decir que Bella... falleció."-Dije y lo ultimo sollozando. No, no puede ser que Bella haya muerto, no mi mejor amiga no. Y también caí al piso llorando sin lagrimas, mi esposo me abrazo para consolarme. En ese momento todo paso muy rápido, todos estaban en shock cuando oímos como el volvo plateado de Edward salía de la casa a toda velocidad y en ese momento me llego otra visión. Era Edward mostrándose ante los humanos contra el sol para que los Vulturi lo mataran. Dios! No puede ser, el no puede hacer eso!

-"Alice que paso?"-Me pregunto mi esposo.

-"Debemos irnos, Edward piensa mostrarse a los humanos para que los Vulturi lo maten."-Les dije y vi como todos se horrorizaban ante la idea suicida de mi hermano.

-"Ok debemos marcharnos ya!"-Dijo Carlisle.

...

Cuando llegamos ya era muy tarde, la guardia de los Vulturi habían evitado la estupidez de mi hermano y se lo habían llevado adentro del castillo para de seguro darle su castigo por haber intentado descubrir nuestro secreto. A nosotros también nos llevaron adentro junto con Edward y yo no sabía que nos deparaba el futuro, pero sé que no era muy bueno.

-"Vaya, pero que lindo tener a toda la familia Cullen aquí con nosotros."-Dijo Aro con falsedad.-"Pero lo que has intentado hacer no ha estado nada bien y mereces un castigo."-Dijo en tono muy serio.

-"Se que lo merezco y lo acepto. Quiero que me maten."-Dijo mi hermano seriamente.

-"No por favor, no! No le hagan caso, no pueden matarlo!"-Grite. Haría lo que fuera por mi familia y ya perdimos a Bella, no pensamos perder ahora a Edward.

-"Alice, no te metas por favor."- Me dijo Edward con el seño fruncido. Entonces Aro le pidió la mano a Edward y él se la dio. Aro pudo leer todo los pensamientos de Edward y pudo saber todo lo de Bella.

-"Vaya siento mucho lo de tu humana, Edward, pero no es razón suficiente para lo que trataste de hacer. Por lo tanto recibirás tu castigo y tu familia también."-Dijo Aro.

-"Que? No, a ellos no les hagas nada por favor!"-Rogo Edward.

-"Lo siento, pero ellos también participaron en esto, saben que no se le puede decir el secreto a un humano y ustedes desobedecieron las reglas."- Dijo Aro sonando duro. Felix y Demetri tomaron a Edward por cada lado y Aro se acerco para arrancarle la cabeza, mientras nosotros nos desesperábamos porque Edward iba a morir y entonces...

-"Parad!"-Grito una hermosa voz femenina y todos volteamos allí y no pudimos creer lo que vimos... era Bella.-"No les hagáis daño."-Suplico. Esta viva, mi mejor amiga está viva! Si pudiera llorara ahora estaría llorando de felicidad.

-"Bella..."-Susurro Edward muy sorprendido. Bella estaba muy diferente, parecía modelo o incluso un Ángel, estaba hermosa, como paso eso?

-"Y se puede saber quién te crees tú, humana para venir aquí y decirnos eso?"-Dijo Cayo increíblemente molesto.

-"Yo... Soy Bella y por favor no les hagáis daño..."-Volvió a suplicar Bella.

-"Vaya, así que tu eres la famosa Bella, no que estabas muerta?"-Dijo Aro sonriendo.-"Bueno eso no importa, pero no podemos decir lo que nos pides, ellos rompieron las reglas y merecen morir...al igual que tu por saber nuestro secreto."-Dijo Aro con una sonrisa macabra.

-"NO! A ella no le hagáis nada!"-Grito desesperado Edward.

-"Lo siento, tu, tu familia y la humana deben morir."-Dijo finalmente Aro.-" Bueno en que estábamos?"- Y otra vez iban a arrancarle la cabeza a Edward, pero de pronto Felix, Demetri y Aro cayeron al suelo gritando de dolor, por qué?

-"Lo siento, pero no puedo dejar que los dañen."-Dijo de repente Bella. Bella? Ella hizo esto? Cómo? En ese momento que los 3 Vulturis gritaban de dolor, Edward aprovecho y a velocidad vampírica fue hacia el lado de Bella y la abrazo. -"Edward...estas bien?"-Pregunto suavemente Bella.

-"Si, ahora que estas aquí... conmigo."-Dijo Edward mirándola con amor. En ese momento los 3 vampiros se incorporaron, al parecer ya no sentían ese dolor.

-"Como...?"-Dijo Aro asombrado.-"Eres una humana..."-

-"No es una humana."-Dijo de repente una voz melodiosa y masculina, cuando vimos de donde provenía la voz era de un chico humano que se encontraba atrás de todos, era muy hermoso y lo más sorprendente era que se parecía mucho a Bella.-"Bella, deja que los vampiritos sigan jugando y no te metas, sabes que debemos alejarnos de ellos."-Le reprendió a Bella.

-"Mateo que haces aquí?"-Dijo Bella mientras se apartaba de los brazos de Edward para mirar al chico.-"No lo podía dejar morir y lo sabes."- Y para entonces Bella ya estaba al frente de su hermano, fue como velocidad vampírica? Pero Bella no es un vampiro.

-"Como es eso de que no es humana y entonces qué es?"-Pregunto con burla Cayo. Bella y el chico se miraron largamente y Bella asintió. Y lo que paso a continuación, no me lo podía creer. Comenzó a salir una luz blanca de los 2, luego les aparecieron unas hermosas Alas blancas y además tenían una ropa diferente a la que tenían puesta cuando llegaron, Bella ahora tenía un vestido blanco strapless hasta las rodilla que la hacían ver como toda una diosa y el chico tenía un traje blanco que lo hacía ver más guapo! Y estaban brillando!

-"Somos Ángeles..."-Dijo por fin Bella.

* * *

**Si les gusto dejen Reviews! Y si no les gusto dejen Reviews de lo horrible que les parecio xD Bueno aclaro que la pareja es de Alec y Bella, aunque desde el primer capitulo no paresca. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola! Ya llegue y ya publique! Solo espero que les guste y sigan leyendo mi fic ;) A partir del otro capitulo aparecera Alec! Espero no desilucionarlas con mi fic nuevo.**

**Ni los personajes, ni la saga crepusculo me pertenecen, son de la grandiosa Stephenie Meyer! :)**

* * *

Mi Ángel

+_No me digas que no - Nikki Clan_+

Chapter 2: Acepto

Alice POV

-"Vaya..."-Dijo por fin Aro.-"Creí que eso de que existían los Ángeles solo era un mito, pero ahora veo que es verdad."-Dijo con asombro. Todos aun seguíamos en shock. No puedo creer que Bella sea un Ángel, parecía tan humana y ahora de repente es tan hermosa. Mi hermano Edward no estaba mucho mejor que yo.

-"Co-como...?"-Dijo de repente Edward, parecía que aun estaba en shock. Bella se le acerco a una gran velocidad, que no puedo decir que era vampírica ya que Bella no es un vampiro, si no un Ángel, así que seria a velocidad angelical? ahmm como sea, fue a una gran velocidad.

-"Edward siento mucho no habértelo dicho antes, es solo que..."-Comenzó a decir Bella, pero paro. Cogió con sus delicadas manos la cara de mi hermano y continuo.-"No te lo dije porque te amaba, Edward y yo quería seguir contigo, pero la relación entre un Ángel y un vampiro está prohibida para nosotros por lo tanto solo tuve que seguir haciéndome pasar por humana. En serio lo lamento tanto."-Bella de verdad se veía arrepentida y triste.-"Ojala algún día puedas perdonarme..."- Y se comenzó a alejar poco a poco, pero Edward la abrazo reteniéndola...

Edward POV

No, no podía creerlo. Bella estaba aquí y ella era un Ángel. No puedo creer que nos haya hecho creer a todos que era humana, eso me enoja, pero a la vez me alivia que no sea humana. Aun así, ella vino y ahora me está salvando, ella lo hace porque de seguro aun me ama y yo también la amo, estoy dispuesto a perdonarla para poder ser felices, ahora sí, para siempre.

-"Te perdono Bella...Te amo demasiado y quiero que seamos felices de ahora en adelante."-Dije abrazándola. Por fin podremos ser felices.

-"Edward, no lo entiendes..."-Dijo separándose de mi.-"No podemos estar juntos, está prohibido, yo soy un Ángel. Y además...yo ya no te amo."-Ahora si sentía como mi corazón se rompía en mil pedazos.-"Lo siento Edward, pero cuando te fuiste perdiste mi corazón y si he venido hoy es para que no cometas una tontería y solo eso. Te pedí perdón por haberte mentido tanto tiempo sobre mi identidad, pero no pienso retomar nuestra relación. Lo siento."- No, ella no podía hacerme esto. Yo no puedo vivir sin ella, yo la amo.

-"Bella, mi amor por favor... yo se que en el fondo también me amas. Seamos felices."-Le suplique. Juro que si hubiera podido llorar lo hubiera hecho.

-"Edward te quiero, pero no te amo. Es mejor que lo dejes así y por favor no hagas mas tonterías."-Me dijo ella.-"Aro, por favor no les hagas daño. Ellos no han cometido ningún delito porque yo era un Ángel y no una humana, eso cambia las cosas. Déjalos libres por favor."-Se dirigió a Aro, esta vez. Aro pareció pensárselo un momento.

-"Tienes razón Isabella."-Dijo Aro y Bella sonrió.-"Pero Edward cometió un delito al querer mostrarse ante los humanos y eso fue muy peligroso"-Y el rostro de Bella decayó totalmente.

Bella POV

Ay no, Aro parece que no va a perdonarlos tan fácilmente. Que debería hacer? Podría darles yo algo a cambio de que los dejen libres? Que podría decirle para que los deje en paz...?

-"Aro...por favor... Entonces dime qué puedo hacer para que los dejes libre a todos ellos?"-Le pregunte señalando a los Cullen. Aro sonrió y me puse nerviosa.

-"Podemos hacer un trato, si te apetece..."-Me dijo Aro. Ok, esto me va a salir caro.

-"Bien, cualquier cosa para que perdonen a los Cullen."- Acepte.

-Bien, Isabella. Te puedo hacer una pregunta?"-Me pregunto.

-"Adelante."-Le respondí.

-"Tienes poderes?"-Me pregunto Aro.

-"Ehmm si, muchos."-Le respondí con sinceridad. Vi de reojo como mi hermano estaba atento a nuestra conversación.

-"Bien, bien y podrías decirme cuáles son?"-Pregunto muy interesado. Demasiado diría yo.

-"La verdad son muchos. Bueno leer la mente, ver el futuro, telepatía, telequinesis, el control de los elementos, control de mentes, ehmm… no lo sé, son muchos más..."-Dije y todos me miraban asombrados.-"Y el escudo, el cual lo tienen todos los Ángeles para poder protegerse a sí mismos."-Aro, Marcus y Caius me miraban fascinados.

-"Eso es fantástico!"-Exclamo Aro con una cara de fascinación.

-"Ahmm gracias y si no te importa decirme de que se trata el trato para que dejes ir a los Cullen."-Le dije. Ya me estaba impacientando.

-"Bien y espero que aceptes, porque de lo contrario la familia Cullen tendrá que morir sin remedio."-Dijo como si nada. Yo me horrorice de solo pensar que ellos pudieran morir.

-"No! por favor, hare lo que sea..."-Suplique. Estaba desesperada y sé que todos podían verlo en mi rostro.

-"Quiero que te unas a la guardia. Que pertenezcas aquí, que seas una Vulturi mas..."-Dijo Aro. Qué? Esto es imposible, yo no puedo...

-"Bella, no puedes..."-Me dijo mi hermano por detrás, ni siquiera lo mire. Estaba en shock. Que hago ahora, yo estoy en este mundo para hacer el bien y si entro a la guardia hare el mal...

-"Yo..."-Pero me interrumpieron.

-"Bella, no por favor."-Me dijo Edward. Lo ignore.

-"Aro, podría entrar a la guardia, pero soy un Ángel y estoy en este mundo para hacer el bien por lo tanto no puedo asesinar personas, tal vez vampiros sí, pero humanos no. Y además yo aun tengo sangre en las venas y no se..."-Pero Aro me corto.

-"No te preocupes por eso, entonces solo asesinaras vampiros y nos protegerás a todos con tu escudo. No te presionaremos, será todos a su tiempo y por lo de la sangre no te preocupes, aquí todos tienen autocontrol y además tú puedes defenderte con tus poderes si algo pasa. Bien entonces aceptas o no? No estarás para siempre aquí en la guardia, solo estarás por un tiempo y si más adelante prefieres quedarte puedes hacerlo."-Termino de decir Aro. No puedo creer lo que voy a hacer...

-"Acepto."-Dije al fin y Aro sonrió.

-"Te has vuelto loca?!"-Ese, señores y señoras, es mi querido hermanito Mateo.-"Tú no te quedaras aquí!"-

-"Mateo esa no es tu decisión...Regresa a casa y no jodas mas mi vida."-Le dije porque por hoy ya tenía suficiente de todo. Ahora tenía que pasar años aquí encerrada y con vampiros. Mi vida no puede empeorar más...

-"Bella, mi amor por favor no lo hagas."-Me pidió Edward. Qué? Por su culpa tengo que hacer esto y el muy tonto se atreve a decirme eso! Te estoy salvando el pellejo idiota que no lo ves?!

-"Bella, yo..."-Comenzó a decir Alice.

-"Ya basta! He tomado mi decisión y ustedes no pueden solo decirme gracias y largarse?! Ya me jodieron bastante, ahora quiero que se vayan!"-Grite. Ya me estoy enojando.

-"Bella no puedes hacer esto...qué pasa con papa y mama? Y yo? Te habíamos extrañado bastante y ahora piensas irte otra vez?"-Dijo mi hermano con voz ahogada, conteniendo las lágrimas. Cuando dijo eso no pude evitarlo y comencé a sollozar.

-"Mateo por favor no lo hagas mas difícil y vete a casa ahora mismo."-Me acerque a él y le abrace.-"Te quiero mucho y te voy a extrañar, te amo hermanito. Te prometo que regresare."-El no pudo aguantar más y también comenzó a llorar. Qué? Somos Ángeles y no podemos evitar ser sensibles...

-"Te amo hermanita y te estaremos esperando."-Dijo dándome un beso en la frente.-"Adiós."-Y sin más, desapareció de nuestra vista. Yo sabía muy bien que Mateo odiaba las despedidas, al igual que yo. Dios! Lo extrañaría un montón! Yo por mi hermano daría hasta mi vida...

-"Isabella, te encuentras bien?"-Me pregunto Aro. Me seque las lágrimas y me gire hacia él. Sonreí como todo un Ángel y le dije:

-"Estoy bien, gracias Aro. Las despedidas siempre son difíciles."-Le dije con una sonrisa angelical.-"Aro quisiera que me mostraran mi habitación..."-Le dije tímidamente.

-"Claro..."- Comenzó a decir, pero lo interrumpieron.

-"Espera Bella."-Me llamo Carlisle. Y ahora qué?! Estoy enojada con ellos porque primero me abandonan como si fuera un perro y ahora por su culpa tengo que vivir condenada a esto.

-"Que?"-Pregunte bruscamente. Pero no, no quería oírlos, no a ellos...-"Saben qué? No quiero que me digan nada, solo lárguense y sigan fingiendo que son una puta familia feliz cuando yo me tuve que separar de mi hermano y de mis padres! Encuentren a una estúpida humana para poder divertirse y luego abandónenla en el bosque! Hagan lo que quieran! Solo...solo déjenme en paz..."-Y rompí en llanto. Ya no aguantaba más, eran muchas cosas, estaba al límite y ya no podía retener más. Caí al suelo llorando. Sentí que alguien me abrazaba y por lo que pude ver era un rubio de la guardia Vulturi. Yo solo pude abrazarle también ya que de verdad necesitaba ese abrazo aunque escuche el gruñido de Edward, aun así no me importo.

-"Saquen a los Cullen de aquí! Ahora!"-Ordeno Aro. De inmediato oí como los sacaban a todos mientras que yo seguía llorando en los brazos de aquel chico. Ellos me gritaban algo, pero yo me negaba a escucharlos y además seguía llorando fuertemente.-"Demetri cárgala hasta su habitación y trata de tranquilizarla."-Oí que decía Aro, pero eran tantas energías que había gastado que sentí que no podía aguantar más y no sé si me desmayaba o me dormía. Sentí que me elevaban y me cargaban.

-"Tranquila estarás bien."-Escuche que decía el chico que me abrazo. Creo que se llamaba Demetri y ahora si ya no aguante y me dormí profundamente. Caí en los brazos de Morfeo y no sé qué paso luego... Desde hoy sería una Vulturi, un Ángel Vulturi...

* * *

**No se si a ustedes les dio penita, pero a mi si, como Bella se despidio de su hermano Mateo :'( Yo tambien tengo un hermano y no me gustaria despedirme asi de el! Si les gusto dejen sus Reviews que asi es como me animo a subir capitulos ;)**

**Emi Cullen Vulturi **


End file.
